


Headlong

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might be too old for this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetina_wonka).



He was, he supposed, a romantic at heart, because he always found himself enchanted by the simplest things – like the slight concave of Kougaiji's abdomen or the rise of vertebrae on the back of his neck; the way his skin tasted when it was wet or warmed by the sun; the flash of light in his eyes when he allowed himself to smile.

Being in love was, if Dokugakuji was honest with himself, terrifying beyond all reason. It made sense that the whole process of getting there was called 'falling in love' because that was definitely what it felt like – like a headlong dive into a black unknown. Of course falling wasn't really the problem, it was the landing that hurt; and everything had to bottom-out sometime.

Love was better left to teenagers, who had the energy and fearlessness to chase it relentlessly without being always filled with the need to look back over their shoulders to see what was chasing them.

"I'm too old for this."

Kougaiji propped his head up on one hand and gave him a faintly perplexed and annoyed look that didn't really suit his still passion-flushed face, "Too old for what?"

Dokugakuji could only make a vague gesture with his hand in response. Kougaiji raised an eyebrow.

"This," his approximation of the gesture was a little vaguer than Dokugakuji would have liked, "is not an answer. And besides, I'm older than you are anyway."

"Well, if you want to get technical about it."

"I do," Kougaiji retorted smugly, "though I still don't have a clue what you're talking about."

Dokugakuji worried his lip between his teeth, "Ya know, neither do I really. I think maybe I'm just too old for this sort of…thing."

"_Thing?_"

Dokugakuji recognized that tone of voice; it was the 'you have exactly one minute to rethink what you just said to me' tone of voice.

"Well I just…" he began, already floundering, "I mean, I don't really understand any of this – it's all new to me."

"This?" Kougaiji's fingers brushed teasingly against his hip before skimming up to rest on Dokugakuji's chest, just above his heart, where he had recently worried a dark mark into the brunet's pale skin, "Or this?"

Dokugakuji flashed the prince a lop-sided grin, "Umm…both?" he ventured hopefully, "And I know I'm going to fuck it all up eventually because that's what I do…"

"Dokugakuji…" the prince growled softly, a warning, "You're not going to fuck anything up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kougaiji pressed against his side, snaking an arm around his waist, "and if you do, I'll forgive you – though it still amazes me that you manage to get it in there."

Dokugakuji felt heat rising like wildfire in his cheeks, "What in where?"

"That big foot of yours in your mouth, idiot," Kougaiji snorted back laughter and nuzzled Dokugakuji's chest, his warm breath and stray tendrils of hair tickling the skin, "what did you think I meant?"

"Never mind Kou," Dokugakuji chuckled, kissing the top of the prince's head, "Love you."

"Of course you do," Kougaiji hummed softly and tangled their legs together, "Pervert."

-End-


End file.
